


Waiting for you.

by PainfulStitches17



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Siegemas 2019 (Rainbow Six)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainfulStitches17/pseuds/PainfulStitches17
Summary: This is my entry for Siegemas 2019, day 11 !This is Ash x Caveira ! The prompt was "there's more tape on that present than wrapping paper."Please go check out @dualrainbow on Tumblr for more !Enjoy 💛
Relationships: Aria "Alibi" de Luca/Adriano "Maestro" Martello, Dominic "Bandit" Brunsmeier/Marius "Jäger" Streicher, Eliza "Ash" Cohen/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Waiting for you.

Christmas day, one of the last holidays of the year. Most seemed happy to be thrown into this melting pot of festivities and cultures making wandering around the base a nice experience. Making gifts and playing games, putting your cooking skills to good use, downing a few glasses of alcohol if you could. It was truly an enchanting time.

There was a catch, however, and Ash knew that. Terrorism didn't magically stop for the holidays. People looking to instill fear didn't take vacations, they strived for that sliver of power they could try and obtain and would do anything to get it. She had wished everything had gone right but sadly, no such luck. Here she was, sitting in the common room while nursing a glass of hot chocolate Castle had given her, she should be happy and yet, there was a slight tang of bitterness setting in. Somebody had been missing for a week, gone on a last minute mission in London. Five white masks, ten hostages, one jewelry store and one person available to hit where it hurt the most.

Caveira.

The two women had found themselves in an interesting dynamic these past few months. The hunter and the prey, the fox and the rabbit, the cat and the mouse. Who was which ? Neither of them were so sure. It had started as a nice little game between the two, a competition even, a display of their skills and what made them so special and needed. Smirks had turned into genuine smiles, hand shakes into hand holding, a helping hand into a lingering touch. Soon enough words were replaced with gestures, whispers closing in on skin and lips exchanging passion.

They were in love and preferred not to admit it.

They couldn't protest as this union was their little secret, often basking in moonlight away from prying eyes. Instead, they looked at each other with the understanding that if something happened, the other would be there. Ash was almost certain Harry had seen through their quiet exchange but maybe it was her imagination.

Hours were passing, noon went by with the delicious aroma of spices and the promise of a heartwarming dinner. Operators were lying around in chairs and sofas, a soft glow passing through the old windows. The Russians were playing cards rather loudly while a few others curiously watched, only to get a lot more rowdy as the addition of shedding clothes was put in. A classic, Ash thought.

A few silhouettes reminded her of what she was currently missing, Jäger's head resting on Bandit's thighs as he napped, hands through his hair. Maestro and Alibi sharing their side of the sofa while watching a movie, probably a romance which unsurprisingly were the man's favorite. Nokk and Mira not so discreetly exchanging knowing looks while hands wandered to objectively beautifully tonned butts. You could guess she was craving such interactions.

It was now 7pm, had she fallen asleep ? She was persuaded the clock had displayed 4pm not five minutes ago but judging by Pulse shaking her carefully, fatigue must've caught up with her. She got up, pushing her plaid onto the equally confused Thermite before making a beeline for her phone. Nothing, niet, nada. No sign of her lover, no indication of her return nor her well-being. It took everything in her not to phone her superiors and ask for the latest news. 

Ash was admittedly cracking under the pressure of her own emotions, something she wasn't used to display or even let take place inside her own mind. She didn't want to lose what she had wanted for so long, not today. Would it hurt to let it out ? Even more so at the Christmas table, in between the poultry and roasted chestnuts ? She decided against it, focusing instead on the dragging monologue Tachanka was on, a story set deep in snow, a fearless soldier never backing down in front of his worst nightmares. He was talking about all of them, wasn't he ?

Presents were being exchanged, wrapping paper flying left and right as bright smiles were put on faces. A few glitter bombs detonated amidst the laughs, kisses and words of appreciation. Her too had received quite a few gifts, a badly sewn doll that looked awfully like her which Thermite found at a pound shop too eager to have a good laugh to pass on it, A mug Pulse gave her reading "FBI #1 MOM" and a box of bamboozled chocolates which screamed Castle's humour. Not even counting the myriad of little gifts every CTUs made each other.

She was truly glad to be a part of this team, or rather, family.

The day was coming to a close, the last few operators swiping the floor before wishing each other good night. Ash grabbed herself another slice of cake before sitting back down in front of the window, with her workout the calories won't hurt. She was ready to embrace silence when a mug of what smelled like coffee was put by her side, tattooed hands now wrapping her in a blanket.

"I'd tell you to go get some sleep but we both know you're too stubborn. She'll come back. Good night Eliza."

Of course. It wasn't past Bandit to see through their little game, the man observed and took in details like very few did. She didn't have time to say a word that he had already fled the scene, almost allergic to displaying how much he cared. 

He was right, she was going to come back.

The early hours of the day were almost chilling, cold slipping slowly through the cracked glass of the windows. Snow was left undisturbed, nature making herself known by distant chirps and pitter patter of small animals. Ash slowly woke up, lifting her head up from her crossed arms, the table proving to be the least comfortable place to sleep on. A small huff made her heart flutter as the realisation that the presence next to her wasn't the fruit of her imagination.

Long dark hair loosely resting on powerful shoulders and folded arms, the face she knew so well resting a few centimeters away from hers, the hot breath cutting through the cold. She was here, safe, unharmed, a dress hugging her body, almost so unlike her but the screaming red reminiscent of the soul that hid beneath.

She was gorgeous, better than anything she could've dreamed for.

"You're home."

"I'm sorry it took so long."

It didn't take long for their bodies to meet, aching to kiss. It felt like an eternity in a second. Everything was falling back into place slowly.

"I've missed you so much."

"Me too."

On these words, the Brazilian woman pulled a present from the purse resting next to her, a small package almost entirely covered in tape, only a few pieces of the colorful wrapping paper poking through.

"Here you go, Merry Christmas."

"Taina, there's more tape on that present than wrapping paper baby."

"I had to make due with scraps. Just open it."

With more carefulness than necessary, Ash started picking at the little pieces of tape, revealing the velvety box lying underneath. She looked into the other's eyes before opening the small box, revealing the most delicate and beautiful ring she could've laid her eyes on.

"I love you Eliza."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading 💛
> 
> (Game : where did Cav get her gift from ? What did she probably do ? 👀)


End file.
